


Blood and Water

by Pinkainfinity



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: MASSIVE SUICIDE TRIGGER WARNING, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkainfinity/pseuds/Pinkainfinity
Summary: What you gon' do, when there's blood in the water?





	Blood and Water

(suicide trigger warning) (a songfic, listen to Blood // Water by Grandson)

 

//

 

 

_ We'll never get free _

_ Lamb to the slaughter _

 

Spider-man was perfect. Queen’s hero. The friendly neighbourhood Spider-man. 

Peter Parker was a mess. Stuck in between good grades and constant bullying. 

 

_ What you gon' do _

_ When there's blood in the water? _

 

He wanted to be a hero, just like Tony Stark. He was absolutely heartbroken when he took the suit away. 

Peter was mad at himself.

 

_ The price of your greed _

_ Is your son and your daughter. _

 

Nightmares about that one night. The building collapsing on him. He was alone.

He screamed until his vocal cords gave up. 

 

_ What you gon' do _

_ When there's blood in the water? _

 

The voices laughed at him.  _ Coward.  _

_ Penis Parker _ . God that nickname haunted him.

 

_ Look me in my eyes _

_ Tell me everything's not fine. _

 

The top of his apartment building. 1:47 am.

He swung from down the street. A pack of beer in his hands.

The bitter taste reminded him of his tears.

 

_ Or the people ain't happy _

_ And the river has run dry. _

 

He can’t shake it out of his head. 

That night. 

Regret filled his guts.

_ What would Mr. Stark think of this? _

 

_ You thought you could go free _

_ But the system is done for. _

 

Seeing him, 1 am. A drunk mess.

_ What would Mr. Stark think of his kid? Peter Parker. Who would always have a ray of smile on his face? _

He had just about enough.

 

_ If you listen here closely _

_ There's a knock at your front door. _

 

_ We'll never get free _

_ Lamb to the slaughter, _

_ What you gon' do _

_ When there's blood in the water. _

 

Tony Stark was his hero. 

_ And I want you to be better. _

_ How? _

 

_ The price of your greed _

_ Is your son and your daughter. _

_ What you gon' do _

_ When there's blood in the water? _

 

_ Beg me for mercy _

_ Admit you were toxic _

_ You poisoned me just for _

_ Another dollar in your pocket. _

 

His room, his locker, his life.

Everything was a mess.

He didn’t bother pulling himself together.

_ I’ll fall apart anyways. _

 

_ Now I am the violence _

_ I am the sickness. _

 

He felt sick. 

_ Weak. _

_ What would Mr. stark think of you? _

 

_ Won't accept your silence _

_ Beg me for forgiveness _

 

_ We'll never get free _

_ Lamb to the slaughter _

_ What you gon' do _

_ When there's blood in the water? _

 

_ A few weeks later. 10:24 pm. _

Tony Stark. Genius, billionaire, playboy  **philanthropist.**

The taste of overpriced whiskey burned his throat.

No one could stop him.

 

_ The price of your greed _

_ Is your son and your daughter _

_ What you gon' do _

_ When there's blood in the water? _

 

Peter sat in the bathtub. The bathroom was quiet. 

He turned on the shower. Cold water hitting his back.

_ No one cared. _

 

_ I am the people _

_ I am the storm _

_ I am the riot _

_ I am the swarm. _

 

He let out a sob. May was working late. No one could hear him.

He let the thoughts consume him.

_ No one cares about you, Penis Parker. _

 

_ When the last tree's fallen _

_ The animal can't hide _

_ Money won't solve it. _

 

God he was selfish.

_ What would May think? _

_ The pressure drove him over the edge. _

 

_ What's your alibi? _

_ What's your alibi? _

 

_ He was going to regret this. _

 

_ What's your alibi? _

 

He pulled out a blade. A razor blade he randomly found.

 

_ What you gon' do when there's blood in the, blood in the water? _

 

He was drenched.

He rolled up his left sleeve. 

Resting his wrist in the cold water.

 

_ It’ll be all over. In just a few minutes. _

 

_ When there's blood in the water? _

 

He ignored the pain.

Digging into his wrist.

Blood flowing into the water.

 

_ When there's blood in the, _

 

He kept on digging into his wrist.

_ Numb. _

_ He felt nothing. _

 

Tony stark can’t believe it.

His kid.

_ Underoos. _

He’s gone.

Was it his fault?

He can’t stop thinking about that call from May.

He got there as soon as he could.

Ambulance was called.

Nothing could be done.

_ Peter Parker is gone. _

He downed the rest of the bottle.

And reached for the gun.

 

_ When there's blood in the water? _

  
  
  



End file.
